


Be Careful

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr July 2013“Demon!Sam being cleansed by Gabriel.” This is literally the entire prompt.





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are Old Bois and I just want to put them somewhere they can be found and enjoyed.

Dean looked at the with wide eyes, not sure what to say. He couldn’t just stab him. He couldn’t do anything but stare at the creature who was sitting in the devil’s trap. When he’d debated an exorcism, Cas had shaken his head. Apparently, the demon would very happily tear the man apart from the inside out.

The only thing that really made Dean hesitate was that this demon was wearing his brother. Castiel didn’t have the ability to smite demons anymore, and even though he didn’t let it show, the angel was upset with himself. They could only wait as Sam’s face smiled at them, eyes occasionally flickering black.

With a sigh, Dean stood, glaring at the demon. It didn’t react. He beckoned Castiel as he walked toward the door, and the angel reluctantly followed. Dean closed the door behind them, and then turned to face Cas. “What do we do?“ he asked in a pained voice, and Cas looked thoughtful.

"Honestly, I’m not sure. Though I’m sure think that our visitor has an idea,” he stated plainly, blue eyes focused to the left. Dean jumped, spinning. Immediately, his demeanor changed from concerned to angry.

Standing there like he belonged was Gabriel. He was leaning against a support beam in the warehouse, his arms crossed. He was dressed in jeans, wearing his olive green military jacket. In his hand he held a lollipop, having just removed it from his lips. His golden amber eyes were amused. “Hey little bro!“ he said to Cas brightly, walking up to them.

Dean pulled a knife from his jacket, and Gabriel snapped his fingers, smiling still as the knife turned into a snake. Dean dropped it in his surprise, and then turned his angry green eyes onto Gabriel. “Now now, princess,” stated Gabriel sarcastically. “I came here to offer you help, but seeing you’re gonna act like that…" he trailed off.

Cas’s eyes widened, and he reached for Gabriel as he saw the angel spread his wings to leave. “Brother, please,“ he whispered in the most pleading tone he could manage. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the hand on his wrist.

"Why?” he demanded, standing up straight. Dean was looking uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as the archangel stared down at his falling brother.

Gabriel stiffened slightly as Cas showed him Sam. Castiel, unlike Dean, could see the demon, and could also see Sam struggling against it. This was the reason Cas had taken a hold of his wrist, so this could go unnoticed by Dean. Gabriel tugged his wrist away, giving Cas a sharp look.

“Fine,” he growled. “But stay out of my way.” He then snapped his fingers. The snake looked to attention. The archangel channeled his ability of Loki, and gave the snake his commands. ‘ _Don’t let them come in. Not until I say_.’ It flicked its tongue at him, and then Gabriel walked into the room.

Sam’s face smiled at him faintly, and Gabriel gave him the most unamused look he could manage while remembering that there was still Sam in there. He stood quietly in front of the door, and thought it out for a few seconds. In these few seconds, he went through hundreds of different options, and finally decided on one.

Dean and Cas stood awkwardly outside the door, looking at the snake that was curled innocently in front of it. It was just a little green snake, that looked harmless. Finally, Dean’s green eyes focused on Cas fully. “Do you think he’d been following us?” he muttered in question, and Castiel nodded.

“It seems most likely,” he responded. “I believe he doesn’t actually have any ill will towards you.” Dean looked at him in disbelief, and Cas sighed. “Dean, Gabriel has a certain view of things, and he was trying to get you to understand.”

“Understand?!” demanded Dean. “He killed me! A lot! He pretty much tortured my brother!” he exclaimed. Cas gave him a sad look, and didn’t stop Dean from continuing. “He threw us all into TV Land! I understand that he’s your big bro, and you respect him, but he’s dealing with my family! And based on what you said about him trying to get us ‘understand,’ 'helping’ could result in something a lot worse!”

Cas shook his head slowly, and ignored the sounds he heard coming from the room. Dean was breathing deeply, and jumped when he heard a yell. Gabriel’s snake hissed when he walked closer to the door, and then slowly reared back, arching its neck. Dean stepped back, and Cas had his head tilted. “I believe that was Loki’s work.”

Dean turned, raising an eyebrow as if asking,  _Really?_  Then he jumped when he heard a yell. He forced himself to still, to calm down, as he really wasn’t interested in getting bit. Gabriel would laugh and say it was his own fault, and then would refuse to do anything about it.

Sam sighed when he finally felt himself coming back to himself. His eyes opened, and he opened his eyes to look around. He stretched his arms, and felt hands undoing his bindings. He could only stare in confusion at the face looking down at him

Gabriel didn’t say anything yet, standing up straight and letting Sam push himself onto his feet. The archangel didn’t comment on the wincing, and didn’t offer to do anything about them, not that Sam expected him to. He looked around, then asked quietly, “Where’s Dean and Cas?”

Gabriel smiled a little at that. “Always about your brother, huh?” Sam gave him a hard look, clearly unamused, and Gabriel’s lips curved into a smirk. “They’re outside, where I told them to wait.” Sam nodded, rolling his shoulders, and generally making sure everything was in working order.

Sam turned to the door, then hesitantly turned to face Gabriel. “Um… Thanks,” he stated awkwardly, and Gabriel blinked in surprise, before smiling. Then Sam turned, and walked toward the door, and suddenly Gabriel was in front of him.

Sam felt a soft touch to his shoulder, and processed that it was Gabriel’s hand. Those golden amber eyes were focused on him. “Sam,” he whispered quietly. “Be careful, okay kiddo?”

Then the archangel was gone. And so were the aches Sam had been feeling.


End file.
